Lucifer She Wrote
by six the raven
Summary: AU and follow on from Mazikeen Noir. Deckerstar, Deckerstar baby, Trixie, immortal Chloe, crime solving. Mild swearing and some eventual smut... I will say no more, enjoy :-)
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to another story, it follows on directly from the ending of Mazikeen Noir and is an introductory chapter just to gauge interest. There is mild swearing and some eventual smut, enjoy…_

Pain was the first sensation that initiated Lucifer's slow rise from the blackness. He became aware of the burning sensation that raced its way from his neck to the back of his head where it took root and buried its way into the centre of his brain.

In a protest to the pain Lucifer opened his mouth but a gritty substance flooded his oral cavity and that kick started Lucifer's subconscious into willing his dead limbs into fighting to get his body free.

He flipped onto his back gasping and trying frantically to breathe in cool air to sooth scorched lungs.

Lucifer shakily wiped his face and opened his eyes, where the stars winked mockingly at him in a clear night sky.

A cold wave of sea water engulfed his body and brought Lucifer back to his senses. He started chuckling as he thought grimly that it was always his fate to land on a beach somewhere on his dad dammed planet.

"Madre de Dios."

Lucifer sat up and saw a frightened Hispanic woman staring at him in horror clutching a small frightened child.

He took in his surroundings and confirmed his suspicions, it was indeed another bloody beach. Lucifer patted his jacket pocket and smiled, thank dad he had invested in a waterproof cigarette case and lighter. He had learned his lesson from previous adventures, so he lit a fag and ignored the waves lapping around him as he sat on the sand.

Lucifer inhaled and arched his eyebrow at the woman who stood staring at him in terror as she held the child with one hand and his shoes in the other. He thought at least the pain was starting to subside.

"Where are we?"

He asked the woman in perfect English, he didn't want to scare her but didn't want to make it easy for her as she had obviously been in the process of committing a sin.

She pointed her chin in his direction.

"You…muerto…man shoot you. You…diablo."

She hissed the last part at him and threw the shoes at his feet. Lucifer sighed as she and the child ran across the beach, disappearing into the distance.

He finished the cigarette and threw the butt into the sea. Lucifer patted his pockets and found that nothing else he owned was in his pockets, his would-be-murderer obviously wasn't a smoker.

He flung his shoes over his shoulder by the laces and waded through the sand to where the beach met the sea front properties.

Lucifer stopped by a sign that read, "Welcome to Mendocino."

He smiled. He knew _exactly _where he was.

When Penelope Decker had retired she long realised a dream, a dream of buying a property in the town that was famous for doubling as the fictional town of Cabot Cove in the series Murder She Wrote.

He ruefully rubbed the back of back of his head and muttered under his breath,

"Looks like the Detective will be playing Jessica Fletcher, wonder if that make me the Doctor or The Sherriff?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and whistling strode on past the sign towards where he knew where his lover would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Creak…creak…creak…**_

The noise of the porch swing mingled with the sound of waves breaking on the beach.

Both faded into the background of Chloe Decker's consciousness as she rocked back and forth on the swing.

Chloe stared dead ahead into the night, the thoughts in her head fighting furiously for space. Her detective trained mind listed them over and over again, trying to search for a hint of logic.

_One, she was now immortal and had the powers of the devil. What was she supposed to do with that? Live on Earth and pretend that it never happened? She was neither celestial or human now, was her whole life now just to be known as the wife of Lucifer Morningstar? What was going to happen to Chloe Decker, mortal detective and mother? Would she be lost? _

_Two, she was pregnant with Lucifer's child. At the very least how did one raise a celestial child? How did one do that with a mortal child as a sibling and a man-child for a father? Where would it be raised? What future would it have? _

_Three, what about the world they lived in now? Lucifer, Cain, Dan and Ella were now the four horsemen of the apocalypse and there was an army of nephilim on the loose. There was a war coming. What did that mean for Earth, heaven and hell? Did that mean that Lucifer was now God? Had God abandoned them? Were they dammed? What did that mean for her family and friends?_

_Four, did she really have a future with Lucifer? They were due to be married in two months and she thought after the confrontation with Lilith and the nephilim he would have just done what he did best, ignore what was going on and live a normal human life in a world she knew. But no, he had gone overboard and had decided that he would try and completely hide her away from everything while he went mad trying to deal with the aftermath. His plan was just to get married and hide away in England whilst he pretended to be a teacher? WTF? _

_Five, if she didn't get laid soon she would explode. Being pregnant with Lucifer's child had made her into him, which included his drives. She had taken Trixie and run off her to her mother's after he had announced to her that he wouldn't do anything with her until they were married. Who would have thought that the biggest slut in history was now such an old fashioned guy at heart? The sexy texts he had sent her recently had just frustrated her more. Even the mailman was making her extra horny and he was sixty if a day. Human Chloe Decker was horrified, devil Chloe was angry at being chained up. _

_Six, how to pick up the pieces of her life on earth? She had tried to pick up her friendship with Linda but after she had run off with Trixie into the arms of the Nephilim she questioned her judgement and struggled to trust her. Dan had disappeared into Heaven with Charlotte and Ella was now enjoying life as an immortal. Maze had only phoned her to ask if she could move into her old apartment and was upset that she had got together with Lucifer. Amenadial was busy dealing with being Lucifer's representative on earth. Penelope had been initially happy that Chloe and Trixie had turned up but then that had changed after some time. She had shown her anger after she had sheltered Dan, Trixie, Linda and Charlie and she had returned to a massacre at her house and Daniel being arrested for murder. Trixie had been traumatised after recent events and her father disappearing as well. She had been moved around California and kidnapped, Chloe had hoped been at her mothers and spending time with her would help, but she had withdrawn. Trixie was unsure at who would stick around and who she could trust. Also there was a new baby on the way. Chloe was no longer on the force and that had been her rock. _

_**Creak…creak…creak…**_

Penelope Decker came and sat beside her daughter on the swing.

"You know when Daniel and Trixie stopped here before I left to go to a Sci-Fi convention. I told Daniel he had a week to get out even though I knew you were all going through some dangerous stuff…which I am still upset you have never told me about…but still I wanted my life back. When I came back to that…_business…_I blamed you. You are just like your father, he brought chaos and danger into my life more than once."

_**Creak…creak…creak…**_

Chloe sat silent, staring into the night.

"I always fought being with your father, I loved him but I resented him and the life he led. I wanted to do movies and keep my private life separate, he was the opposite."

_**Creak…creak…creak…**_

"You take after us both Chloe. You want a normal life but you crave for something to overwhelm your body and soul. Lucifer is that craving. You my miracle were made for him."

The creaking stopped and Chloe turned to stare at her mother in shock. Penelope smiled at her.

"Yes, I have always known what you were. God spoke to me the night you were born and said that you would have a destiny that would shape the world. Then a man called Lucifer entered your life. Also it was a big clue when I met Amenadial again."

_**Creak…creak…creak…**_

Chloe turned her head straight again and started swinging again. Penelope sighed, her daughter had the weight of the world on her shoulders and sometimes had problems seeing the wood for the trees.

"The point is Chloe, it has never stopped me and your dad treating you any differently. I raised you as a normal person and kept it simple. You need to do the same, you have a child you need to make it right with and you are engaged to a man who loves you. The rest of the world can hang. We all make mistakes, even me at my age."

_**Creak…creak…creak…**_

Penelope stood up and kissed her daughter on her head.

"Goodnight."

She turned and went into the house. Chloe stared ahead into the night, chewing her lip.

_**Creak…creak…creak…silence…**_

Chloe gasped and stood up, one hand grasping the chain of the swing as the figure of Lucifer walked towards her. He strode up the path, dripping wet and shoes slung over his shoulder. Blood mingling with the water down his suit jacket.

She watched in stunned silence as his wrecked appearance conflicted with his happy whistling and chipper walk. He jauntily walked over where she was standing and smiled down at her.

"Detective, not going to invite me in?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe stood in the doorframe watching the scene folding out in front of her as Lucifer was sat in the kitchen of Penelope Decker's house holding a cup of tea with one hand and trying to fend off the administrations of his future mother-in-law with the other.

She thought the irony was palpable, a man with the _literal _power of God trying to smote a mere mortal with just his hand as she bullied him into stripping off his dirty cloths, washing him with cloths and piling him with warm towels because she was afraid he would 'catch a cold.'

As Chloe watched her mother put his bare feet into a bowl of steaming water she was hit with a realisation and saw Lucifer _properly _for the first time.

Forget all the celestial stuff. He was a man who loved her enough to let her Trixie do whatever she wanted to him (no matter how ridiculous), flirt with her mother and let her fuss over him and also put up with her ex-husband. He had put his life on the line for her many times and she could count on him to have her back.

He was also the man willing to flip off God and the universe just to make her happy.

Chloe sighed, it was never like this with Cain or Daniel. They had been safe relationships and she had been content. The relationship with Lucifer was a constant battle between them as they loved each other so much that they were afraid of losing each other. It wouldn't do for their married life and they needed to find the middle ground in their relationship where they both felt secure.

So Chloe walked over to her mother and took the towel off her she was using to dry his hair.

"Mom! Why don't you check on Trixie and go to bed. I will take care of Lucifer."

Both Lucifer and her mother eyed her with apprehension, but Penelope nodded her agreement and said her goodnights leaving Chloe and Lucifer alone in the kitchen in awkward silence. Chloe was the first to break it.

"You called me detective outside."

Lucifer put the cup of tea down and stayed silent. He had learned the hard way not to interrupt when she had a point to make.

"You call me detective to put emotional distance between us. I ran off to my mother's to do the same."

He nodded slowly, still not speaking. You didn't survive Hell without developing some strong survival instincts.

"This won't do Lucifer if we are to be married. We need to be secure enough in each other's love to argue with the other's decisions and by backing off each other we prove the other's fears."

He stayed watchful, those instincts screaming at him to let her go on.

"So I am sorry for running off to my mother's because you wouldn't _ahem _consummate our relationship before marriage, but in my defence I am four months pregnant and in a normal human woman this would be the month where traditionally their _drives _increase to the point of obsession."

She looked at him dead in the eye.

"And because _you _impregnated me I also inherited your drives."

Lucifer looked confused and Chloe ground out in frustration between clenched teeth.

"**LUCIFER I NEED SEX. I NEED IT WITH YOU OR I AM GOING TO BURST INTO FLAMES. IT'S ALL I THINK ABOUT DAY AND NIGHT."**

She stood there panting with the effort of forcing out the words and saw the lightbulb moment go off in his head.

"So…Chloe. You are upset because I will not lay with you until we are man and wife?"

Chloe felt the urge to scream, but she needed to find common ground with him or their relationship would always be a battle.

"Yes Lucifer. I need you to 'lay' with me or I will go mad."

She waited for the usual cocky façade to arrive on his face, but he just stayed looking thoughtful.

"And you won't lay with anyone else to relieve this…itch?"

"**NO!"**

She took a deep breath and tried to answer calmly.

"I won't lie others look good in my desperation, but it's _you _I crave and it's _you _I dream about."

Lucifer digested this for a moment and she waited in equal parts of misery and hope.

"Let me get this straight…it is hurting our relationship not to have sex and you want it now. You are frustrated because I will not give it to you and I am upset because I want to wait until marriage because I want us to have sex because we love each other and not because I am a sexual toy to be used by humanity?"

She nodded, a lump forming in her throat as she came to understand why Lucifer had taken that approach to their bedroom.

A smile formed slowly across his face. A soul warming beatific smile that made her breath hitch.

"I think I have a solution to our problems Chloe."

He gathered her in his arms and pressed her to his chest. Lucifer lent down and whispered in her ear.

"Ever heard about third base?"

She nodded into his chest, suddenly going very shy. She felt his body vibrate as he chuckled.

"Let me show you my favourite waterfall, it's very private and no one will disturb us. We will be warm enough, it's a volcanic spring at the top of a mountain in Iceland."

In a beat of wings they disappeared into the night.

_The next morning…_

Penelope walked into her kitchen the next morning and headed straight for the coffee pot. She had not been able to get any sleep worrying about her daughter and thinking about if she had made a mistake pushing her in the direction of Lucifer.

_**Creak…creak…creak…**_

Penelope sighed, she obviously had made a mistake as that sound signified that her daughter was sitting on the porch swing contemplating her future again.

So Penelope took a swig of her coffee and steeled herself mentally to do battle with Chloe's moroseness again. She went outside whilst silently cursing Lucifer Morningstar and stopped in surprise at what she found outside.

Lucifer was sat on the porch swing as he watched a happy Trixie playing in a neighbour's garden with several other children her age. He was already dressed and drinking a coffee, looking quite content with himself. Penelope sat down beside him in shock and he saluted her with his coffee cup.

"Good morning Mrs Decker. Looking quite scrumptious this morning."

She shot him a side glance as her motherly instinct to protect kicked in.

"Did you use some of your _mojo _on my granddaughter? I haven't seen her this happy in weeks."

Lucifer looked over at Trixie as she played kickball, laughing and playing with the other kids.

"No Mrs Decker, I had a chat with her this morning. It seems that young Beatrice was feeling that every single adult in her life had disappeared or let her down recently, _including her grandmother, _so I told her that she was to be a big sister and was responsible for protecting her sibling. So that meant if at any time she felt that the adults were remiss in their duties that she could blame me and in response could kick me in the ghoulies."

Penelope looked at him aghast.

"Ghoulies…is that British for…?"

"Testicles Mrs Decker."

Lucifer unhelpfully finished for her.

"You can't say that to her!"

"Why not? She is correct, everyone has pushed her from pillar to post without explaining what was going on. She needs to be in control of her destiny Mrs Decker and no amount of promises or sorry will fix that."

Lucifer pulled out a packet of cigarettes and passed one to Penelope who took it gratefully.

"How did you know I smoked? I haven't had one in years."

Lucifer took a drag and chuckled.

"I can spot a sinner a mile off Mrs Decker. Talking about sinners I think I have repaired mine and Chloe's relationship. I have now fully assumed my parental responsibilities towards Daniel's spawn and my own future offspring."

Penelope felt a part of a weight lift off her shoulders.

"I have always known what Chloe was, God told me."

Lucifer's face took on a momentarily hardness.

"Yes father was good at manipulating, but he's gone now. All that matters is that things are ticking along and we can live our lives quietly with no disruption."

Penelope looked at him with a bleak expression.

"What about John? What about when we die? Chloe said that there was a war on Heaven? Are they safe?"

"That is up to your ex son-in-law Mrs Decker. He's in charge there now."

She flicked the butt end away and stood up to go back in.

"If you believe that is the solution, then you are stupider then I thought and God forgive me for helping your cause with Chloe."

She disappeared back into the house and Lucifer sat on the porch swing watching Trixie deep in thought.

_**Creak…creak…creak…**_

Penelope picked up the ruined clothes that had been placed on the side from the previous night and examined them closely. It was the first time that she noticed that there was a copious amount of blood on the jacket, she drew her eyebrows together in consternation…she had just thought the jacket was wet from sea water.

_**Creak…creak…creak…**_

She wondered what she had let in to her house.

_**Creak…creak…creak…**_

What danger was her daughter and granddaughter in?

_**Creak…creak…creak…**_

What to do?

_**Creak…creak…creak…silence.**_

Penelope stopped when she heard voices coming from the porch and made a snap decision. She stuffed the clothes into the garbage bin and made her way outside.

The sheriff was stood at the edge of the porch chatting to Lucifer. Penelope's anxiety shot up and that weight landed back on her shoulders.

"Morning Mrs Decker, I had just stopped by in a professional capacity."

The years of acting experience paid off in that one moment. She schooled her features to look surprised.

"What has happened sheriff?

The sheriff grimaced.

"We found the body of a Hispanic woman on the beach last night that had been shot at close range. Her child was found huddled next to the body. The child is in shock and we are doing all we can to help, but we are talking to all the property owners to see if they heard or saw anything last night."

Lucifer opened his mouth and shouted "OW!" as the body of Penelope Decker simultaneously sat down and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Who us? No we are one big happy family."

She slipped her arm round Lucifer and he looked up and down at her like she was mad. The sheriff gave them an odd look but let it slide.

"Ok then Mrs Decker, Mr Morningstar. Give my regards to Chloe and Trixie."

He wondered off down the street to the next house and Lucifer withdrew Penelope's arm from round his shoulders. She hissed at him out of the side of her mouth.

"Wait for Chloe to get up and talk to her before getting yourself arrested for murder."

She continued looking happy as the sheriff continued to dart glances in their direction from across the street.

Lucifer harrumphed.

"I didn't commit any murder, that woman murdered _me. _I'm not going to play that bloody doctor."

Penelope stared ahead and waved at Trixie.

"Neither of you have the age or the experience to be Jessica Fletcher…but I do."


End file.
